


Home

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [4]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Home is different places to different people.
Series: Dribble Drabble April [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: The Barracks

It was the one place that she felt safe, that she could be who she was without having to explain anything. 

From the moment that Glain left Wales, she knew what she wanted and where she wanted to be. Through her postulancy she befriended various Garda soldiers and one night when she could sneak out they brought her into the barracks. The feeling of home wrapped around her as surely as the sight of camaraderie and smells of the leather and sweat. When Wolfe had presented Glain with the scroll giving her the rank of Training Sargeant, a five year contract, and her band, she was proud of the person she had become. 

Her first night there, she laid back listening to the sounds of others around her. As much as Glain wanted to place all the memories into her journal, she knew that she couldn’t. There were no words for what she was feeling at the moment. She only knew one thing. Rolling over and turning on the light, Glain picked up her journal and her pen opening it to the first clean page.

‘Today I have come home to the High Garda Barracks. There are no words to describe what this place means to me.’


End file.
